


(Un)familiar Sight

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tea, but also Cassian's parka, coming home (sort of), sleeping, so I guess it's more like Puff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: When Cassian enters their banged-up shuttle, which they had been assigned to, he is met with a sight which he isn’t sure if he will ever grow used to.





	(Un)familiar Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



When Cassian enters their banged-up shuttle, not without the door stuttering to close, he is met with a sight which he isn’t sure if he will ever grow used to. 

They had completed their mission without any hick-ups so it was time to get back to base. As their cover had been a couple of farmers, they decided (not without Jyn’s disagreement at first) it would be safer if only Cassian would deal with the officials of the port officers. On this planet it was expected that only the ship owner deals with the departure. Since the Imperial activity had increased in the sector it was best to avoid any conspicuousness. Even if it was to just get their (forged) papers checked. 

Jyn leans in the small niche across the side entrance, an empty tea cup in her hand and eyes closed. She sometimes really is like a Tooka cat. Able to fall asleep anywhere.  
She needs the rest. 

Cassian puts down his rucksack and tiptoes over to her. The sunrays are bathing her face in warm light and softening her features.

Her chest rises and falls with every levelled breath. He gently closes his fingers around her hand which holds the cup and takes it from her grip, to put it aside.  
Slowly, to minimize the rustling he slips out of his parka and drapes it around her small frame.  
Despite the regulated pressure and heating inside their shuttle the temperatures tend to drop by a few degrees, when flying in hyper space. 

He takes his vest out of the net on the wall, where they store most of their clothing and heads to the cockpit to start calculating their jump. Not without another look at Jyn. She is still sleeping, and Cassian can’t help but smile. 

He might never get used to but it is definitely a sight he’d like to see for as often as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepykalena asked me to draw Cassian draping his parka over Jyn. I cheated. (Like I do) One day I might do more than a small sketch.


End file.
